TripleTwist
by Angelia White
Summary: "For the Seventy Fifth Hunger Games, to show the Rebels we are both merciful and cruel there shall be three twists." 24 go in, 2 come out. Each tribute must take 5 items from the Cornucopia. Trapped in an arena no one has seen the likes of before with creatures and tasks only seen in myths. T because its Hunger Games. On Hold.
1. Triple Twist

**Hello! I'm back with the re-write of Triple Twist. For more information on this fic and Hunger Games Trivia go to my Facebook page. The name is I-Angel92 and the Profile picture is an animated girl with pigtails.**

**You can ask questions about the fic and a bunch of other stuff that will pop up as I go along. All chapters will be shared there and so will some sneak peeks.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or anything associated with it. Some of the OCs belong to some of my FanFiction friends. (You guys rock!)**

* * *

**Triple Twist**

Screens in all 12 Districts lit up, showing President Snow standing on a stage with all the past Victors, their Stylist teams and their District Escort. Among the Victors of District Twelve stood Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, the joint winners of the 74th Hunger Games, the only Games in history to have two winners.

Today was the day the twist for the Third Quarter Quell would be read out. For the First Quarter Quell the Districts had to vote one girl and one boy instead of the usual Reaping and for the Second Quarter Quell twice as many tributes were sent into the Arena. A Quarter Quell was always cause for concern as it guaranteed that years Hunger Games would be more chaotic and violent, and more likely for a family to lose a child.

The people of the Districts watched apprehensively, waiting for the Twist, waiting for the news that shall affect the fate of those participating in the 75th Annual Hunger Games and the Third Quarter Quell.

A young Capitol boy walked up and handed him a box and everyone watching held their breath as he opened it and took out the card marked 75. However he did not read what was on it immediately. He first spoke of the Rebellion and the Treaty and how each year two children are selected to compete in the Hunger Games leaving only one winner. He then explained about the Quarter Quells before finally looking at the card.

"For the Seventy Fifth Hunger Games, to show the Rebels we are both merciful and cruel there shall be three twists. Firstly the tributes will be mentored by past Victors from another district, prep teems shall also change accordingly. Secondly each tribute must take five items from the Cornucopia. And thirdly…" President Snow seemed to hesitate. "There will be two Victors from any District both male and female."

As Snow sat down the boy returned with a bowl much like the ones used at the Reapings. The boy took the box back off the staged and one by one the Victors from each District came forward to take a slip of paper. As Katniss Everdeen took the remaining paper the Victors filed off the stage. Clearly no one would find out who was with what district until the Reaping in three weeks.

* * *

**Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favour.**

**Also I have been reading the Percy Jackson books and I have got some ideas for the fic, I also realized some stuff I didn't when I first read the books. (Ok some I just learned since I hadn't read Mockingjay yet but still) Oh I finished the other 2 book too, just so you know.**

**By the way, please check out the page. (For those of you who weren't reading it as an SYOT this is your chance to the tribute list and such before the reapings.) Also Review.**


	2. Meeting the Head Gamemaker

**I'm sorry I took so long but RL has been hectic.**

**IMMPORTANT NOTE: I have a forum that goes with this fic it also doubles as a place to RP. Ereht etubirt a timbuS.**

**Link: myforums/I_Angel92/3925452/**

* * *

**Meeting the Head Gamemaker**

Vita Papan looked at the map before her and smirked. If you had said to her 10 years earlier "Vita, in 10 years you'll be the most powerful person ever to be born in the Districts" she would have laughed.

She won the Games ten years earlier. She was a Career from District 2. After her Victory she spent a few years mentoring the other tributes who passed through her district. Her own games were set in a concrete wasteland type place, and she managed to kill everyone using vicious and brutal techniques. Always a vivid watcher of the games, she had been critical of any mercy shown, and always had ways to make the arena better and prolong the deaths. Sadly none of her students had really had her talent. There had been the boy last year Cato who showed plenty of potential, it had been disappointing when she had to set the wolf mutts on him.

One year, she was asked to mentor an arrogant girl who had been a few years behind her in the Academy. Furious with the arrogance and disrespect the girl showed her, she managed to get in touch with the head gamemaker, and planned out to the last detail how the girl would die slowly and painfully. The head gamemaker was impressed with her idea, which made those games much more interesting and some of the most popular, so he appointed her as one of his gamemakers in a paid role.

In 5 years, she had risen through the ranks with her evil and cunning ideas of how to kill and prolong death in the tributes. When the Head Gamemaker died, she was appointed his successor, and has risen to the role.

She is widely known as the most vicious and twisted gamemaker ever known in the games, and her ideas have brought around the most exciting and deadly games in many, many years.

Unfortunately the new rules were stifling her creativity. The Reapings were approaching rapidly and the arena was still incomplete, or at least it was. She had finally figured out how to make the game even harder than ever. However the twists were still causing problems.

Having the Tribute be mentored by other Districts wasn't that bad and neither was the two Victors rule, though that one had taken President Snow by surprise. It was the rule stating all tributes must take five things from the Cornucopia that was causing the problems. Yes they wanted an epic Bloodbath but to have almost the entire group of Tributes wiped out was not good.

The solution was recently suggested to her by one of the lesser Gamemakers, have the careers all close to each other and those with the lowest training scores between them and everyone else and make sure everyone else has five objects nearby so they can grab them and run.

Of course making sure allies were all close together was imperative and getting everyone away before the Careers could get them was important too.

She shook her head trying to clear it. One thing she had learned from her predecessor was 'when in doubt rig the reapings'. She of course didn't want to have to stoop that low but at this point it seemed to be necessary.

* * *

**All done. Next chapter will be the reapings for 1, 5 and 6. Followed by 9, 11 and 12. After that the rest will be split into two chapters for the goodbyes, the male tributes will narrate the train and the girls will introduce us to their stylists, the chariots will be like we're watching it on TV. After that it's going to be select people and Gamemakers for training and after that I haven't really planned the POV. **

**I kind of don't have enough tribute but I'm working on the problem. (help appreciated)**


	3. Announcement

**Now show of Reviews, how many of you thought I was going to be doing an Author's Note saying I'm giving up?**

**Well I'm not.**

**This is a quick chapter to say the Tributes remember to go to my Forum for more info on the fic and why there are blank spaces.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games or most of the OCs. I do own some though.**

* * *

**Announcement**

Diaspro Isis stood in front of the cameras ready to announce the Tributes for the 75th Hunger Games. Normally either Claudius Templesmith or Caesar Flickerman would do it along with clips from the Reapings but this year President Snow decided it would be better for a Gamemaker to do it.

He did not want a repeat of the year before.

"Hello and welcome to the announcement of the Tributes for the 75th Hunger Games and 3rd Quarter Quell!" She said loudly. "This year we have decided to do things a little differently. You will not be seeing the Tributes until the Tribute Parade tomorrow night. First we will start by announcing which Tributes will be partnered with which Mentor, Stylist and Prep Team.

"District One Tributes will be paired with the Team from District Ten.

District Two will be paired with the Team from District Five

District Three will be paired with the Team from District Eight

District Four will be paired with the Team from District Six

District Five will be paired with the Team from District Twelve

District Six will be paired with the Team from District One

District Seven will be paired with the Team from District Nine

District Eight will be paired with the Team from District Eleven

District Nine will be paired with the Team from District Two

District Ten will be paired with the Team from District Four

District Eleven will be paired with the Team from District Three

District Twelve will be paired with the Team from District Seven"

She paused for a minute while the citizens of the Capitol cheered like mad. When they were quiet once more she started once more.

"Now on to the Tributes!" More cheering. "The male Tribute from District One is Arthur White!

The Female Tribute for District One is Kitsune Fox who volunteered in place of Abby White.

The Male Tribute for District Two

The Female Tribute for District Two

The Male Tribute for District Three

The Female Tribute for District Three Rosalina Heartwell

The Male Tribute for District Four

The Female Tribute for District Four Ariel Wiver who volunteered for Layla Kain

The Male Tribute for District Five Zeus Elez who volunteered for Martin Lucas

The Female Tribute for District Five Angel Drera

The Male Tribute for District Six

The Female Tribute for District Six Katia Sievert

The Male Tribute for District Seven Tasi Merkava

The Female Tribute for District Seven Araya Dahlia Tarran

The Male Tribute for District Eight

The Female Tribute for District Eight Rosalind Ires

The Male Tribute for District Nine Quinn Lake

The Female Tribute for District Nine Ambrosia LaMarie

The Male Tribute for District Ten

The Female Tribute for District Ten

The Male Tribute for District Eleven Alpha Hank

The Female Tribute for District Eleven Reina Mably

The Male Tribute for District Twelve Emile Devor

The Female Tribute for District Twelve Cypress Backwater."

She rolled up the list and walked off the stage. Each of the Tributes had been picked for a reason, save those who volunteered. Diaspro could here Caesar talking to the crowds but she didn't care, she had some last minute designs for the Arena to go over before they got sent off to be set up. Most of the Arena was done they only needed to place the Cornucopia and the supplies and they were ready to go.


End file.
